Pesadillas y alucinaciones
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Él debía despertar, ella lo iba a ayudar. Conjunto de viñetas. ZukoxKatara. Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto.
1. Delirios

Pesadillas y alucinaciones

Delirios

La sonrisa de Azula no dejaba nada bueno, y en el último momento, por fin, pudo comprender. El rayo salió disparado hacia Katara y Zuko, con la cara contraída, se lanzó hacía allí, intentando desviarlo. Sin embargo, el rayo le pegó directo en el estómago, sin intermediarios. Cayó al suelo, y desde allí, sólo fue capaz de oír el grito de Katara, muy lejano.

—¡Zuko!

_Zuko… Zuko… despierta, debes despertar. ¡Oh, vamos!... despierta, por favor._

En sus sueños, la voz se oía lejana y extraña. Pero la podía reconocer: era la voz de Katara, suplicándole de una vez que por favor se levantara. Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía muy bien donde estaba. El paisaje era brumoso y extraño, como si los contornos no estuvieran bien delineados y todo se tambaleara. Y a Zuko le dolía la cabeza… o todo el cuerpo.

Algo acababa de pasar. Por alguna inexplicable razón —tal vez el shock que le había producido— no conseguía recordarlo. Sólo la sonrisa de su hermana Azula, una mirada hacia Katara… y después, oscuro. No había nada más en la memoria de Zuko y eso no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿qué estaba haciendo? Hasta hace un momento recordaba el Agni kai con su hermana. Y después… sólo oscuridad.

_Zuko, debes despertar… _

Aquella voz de nuevo, teñida de desesperación. Katara, era Katara. Zuko sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte. ¿Qué ocurría? Intentó hacer memoria, pero le fue imposible recordar lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué estaba en ese mundo lleno de contornos borrosos y imágenes que huían de él? Por más que se alejaba del principio, las imágenes más huían de él. Donde le parecía ver a su madre, no había nada en realidad, y donde estaba Katara, tampoco había nada.

Alucionaciones. La palabra sonó en su mente como si alguien se la hubiera gritado justo a la oreja. ¿Acaso esas eran sólo alucinaciones? ¿Qué le ocurría? Los murmullos de Katara cada vez eran más inentendibles y sólo se oía el sonido de su voz, desesperada, triste; entonces, oyó una voz más, más cercana y le provocó escalofríos.

_¿Zusu? ¿Zusu?_

Azula. Era Azula. Estaba enfrentándose a ella cuando… ¿la provocó? Tal vez, tal vez. Le había dicho algo que había provocado todo aquello, sí, pero no sabía que era. La memoria le estaba fallando. ¿Por qué no conseguía recordar presicamente eso? Todo estaba aún completamente claro en su mente… menos eso. ¿Qué había pasado después de Agni Kai?

No lo sabía, y sabía que algo se escapaba de su mente. Había distintas sombras en aquel mundo de contornos difuminados, de visiones que desaparecían conforme se acercaba a ellas y cosas que no conseguía recordar. Alucinaciones, delirios… locura.

_Zuko, por favor, debes volver en ti, despierta… por favor… por favor, despierta. Hazlo por mí._

Katara. Fue entonces cuando lentamente, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, parte por parte. Había provocado a Azula, obligándola a lanzar un rayo. Y ella se lo había lanzado a Katara. ¿Y después?... Seguía habiendo oscuridad en su mente. Seguía sin conseguir recordar que había pasado. Entonces, sonó una voz, está vez dentro de su mente, clara.

_Nunca olvides quien eres…_

No iba a hacerlo. Recordaría todo, costara lo que costara. Lo necesitaba. No iba a tener jamás una oportunidad para él y para la nación del Fuego. Y aún había un largo camino por recorrer para él… aquel era sólo el principio. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Debía de haber alguna razón; _tenía_ que haber alguna razón. Recordaba… a su hermana, a Katara… a… ¡diablos! No sabía que le ocurría. Y entonces…

…un rayo. Pasó como un contorno más en aquel mundo de sombras. Solamente. Pero Zuko recordó lo que había pasada; Azula le había lanzado el rayo a Katara. Él se había interpuesto, y el rayo le había dado en el estómago. Era evidente que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Si quería que algo saliera bien, debía esperar que Katara derrotase a su hermana. Más le valía hacerlo.

A Zuko no le apetecía morirse electrocutado con un rayo que su hermana le había lanzado. Ni siquiera podía morir. ¿Dónde estaba la salida de aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla que no estaba más que compuesta de delirios? Y sin embargo, estaba seguro que la voz de Katara no era sólo un delirio. Sonaba más extraña, más cercana, más real que las demás.

_Despierta… despierta… _

Iba a despertar, tenía que hacerlo.


	2. Fiebre

Fiebre

Después de que hubo encadenado a Azula, tendiéndole una trampa, se acercó a Zuko. Estaba tendido en el piso y tenía una cicatriz parecida a la de Aang en el estómago. Reprimió un escalofrío, no deseaba pensar en lo peor. No estaba segura de poder curarlo como había curado la última vez a Aang. Necesitaba suerte; Zuko necesitaba mucha suerte. Katara cerró los ojos momentáneamente, concentrándose.

—Vamos, despierta —murmuró, sabiendo que Zuko no podía oírla.

_Vamos, despierta…_

«No puedo», quiso contestar él. Era cierto, la cruel verdad era que no podía volver en sí, a aquel campo de batalla, a aquel campo minado en el que todo estaba siendo destruido. Pero no podía y se reprochaba por eso. Sólo necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien lo sacara de allí, donde se estaba volviendo loco oyendo la voz de Katara. «No puedo»… no eran buenas palabras.

Entonces, por un momento, lo invadió un sentimiento de calidez que no supo reconocer. Era un poco reconfortante después de todo y él se dejó llevar. Tal vez lo sacase de allí después de todo, que era lo que había estado todo aquel… tiempo (¿cuánto tiempo había sido? Bien podían parecer horas, minutos o años enteros). Aquel mundo en el que estaba no tenía un principio y un final, allí cada quien sentía el tiempo como quería. Tal vez era su mente jugándole una mala pasada únicamente. Tal vez no ocurría nada, después de todo.

Al menos esa era una buena perspectiva. Aunque no fuera la verdad. La verdad tal vez sería demasiado cruda para soportarla, para aceptarla o simplemente oírla. Prefería creer en algo más, aunque sólo representara una dura mentira. No iba a cometer ese error —si es que al final nada salía bien— para que la gente se lo restregara en la cara de nuevo.

_Sé que hay una forma de que despiertes, sé que tú puedes hacerlo… Vamos, Zuko…_

«No puedo», volvía a ser la verdad. A pesar de aquella sensación de calidez que lo había invadido de repente, era incapaz de salir de allí, de despertar. «Tú puedes hacer algo», tuvo ganas de decirle. Pero tampoco podía. Ella no lo escucharía. Tal vez en ese mismo momento ni siquiera estuviera hablando y él sólo se lo estuviera imaginando. Pero si Katara estaba allí, podría ayudarlo, estaba total y completamente seguro.

Las sombras se volvían cada vez más tenues y los contornos de aquel mundo se iban marcando, poco a poco. Zuko lo consideró como una buena señal, como una señal de que tal vez despertase pronto. Quería creer que era capaz de despertar por él mismo, pero no lo logró. No podía. Iba a necesitar ayuda.

_Zuko, sé que puedes salvarte… debes despertar…_

Quería despertar en verdad, quería volver al mundo real y dejar a su imaginación encerrada bajo siete llaves a partir de entonces. Quería volver, lo deseaba. Ya no era sólo un deber más. De verdad quería. Esa sensación lo invadió aún más, lo hizo pensar que aún quedaba una esperanza.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió: empezó a volver en sí. Lo primero que notó fue la oscuridad en la que se había sumido tan de repente. Lo segundo fue el dolor lacerante en el estómago, un dolor casi insoportable. Y después… la luz. Sólo la luz. Le cegó los ojos un momento, que tardaron en enfocar lo que estaba frente a él. Era el rostro de Katara, preocupado.

Cerró los ojos un momento, completamente deslumbrado, a pesar de que no había mucha luz. Los abrió de nuevo lentamente, y Katara, al descubrir que había abierto los ojos, le sonrió. Él intentó apoyarse sobre los codos, pero sintió un dolor lacerante en el estómago y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el frío piso, lleno de agua. No estaba en sus mejores tiempos.

—Estás… vivo —le dijo Katara, con una sonrisa, intentando curarle el estómago. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, con trabajos, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Katara terminó lo miró a los ojos y se obligó a confesar sus peores temores—: Por un momento creí que no despertarías jamás.

Zuko notó la angustia en su voz y desvió la mirada un poco. Katara se levantó y le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse. Apenas podía caminar, pero Katara le indicó con un gesto que se apoyara en ella. Katara había vencido a Azula, dejándola encadenada; Zuko la miró un momento y comprendió que su mente se había nublado para siempre. Se había desestabilizado completamente.

Katara lo miró suspicaz, pero él se dio la vuelta, ignorando a Azula completamente. En realidad, hacía ya mucho tiempo que su hermana no le inspiraba ningún afecto.

—Tienes la fiebre altísima, Zuko —le dijo Katara—, no creo que estés bien. Busquemos un lugar bajo techo. —Lo dejó apoyarse en ella, porque a pesar de que ya estaba mejor, apenas si podía sostenerse. El dolor le nublaba.

Zuko sonrió forzada, pero sinceramente. No encontraba las palabras correctas para darle las gracias a Katara. Tal vez porque no las había.


	3. Escalofríos

**Escalofríos**

Katara se asomó de nuevo, por segunda vez en quince minutos a la habitación donde había instalado a Zuko. Se recuperaba bastante rápido, debía admitirlo, pero aún no estaba suficientemente bien. Al menos después de que lo había vendado le había cesado un poco el dolor. Estaba dormido. Katara esperaba que estuviera bastante repuesto para el día siguiente.

—Buenas noches —le murmuró a la oscuridad.

_Buenas noches…_

Esa voz no estaba dentro su sueño. Estaba casi seguro que en aquel sueño, nadie diría «buenas noches». Y además era una voz conocida: Katara. En aquel sueño, donde todo estaba oscuro, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Aquel sueño era una pesadilla.

Todo parecía estar oscuro, aún cuando estaba seguro de que era sólo una ilusión y que si se lo proponía podría hacer que la luz manara de todas partes. Pero no lo intentó; estaba totalmente incapacitado para concentrarse en aquel con ese sueño.

No se parecía a la última vez, pero estaba seguro de que tenían algo bastante similar. A veces aparecía su madre, pero él nunca llegaba a verle el rostro, antes de que la figura desapareciera. ¿Qué significaba aquella? Detestaba sentirse confundido. Ni siquiera sabía si en realidad quería ser Señor del Fuego. Cuando era niño, antes de su destierro, la vida se le presentaba sencilla, pero ahora, después de todo lo que le había pasado, sabía que su vida nunca iba a ser sencilla.

_Nunca olvides quien eres…_

Esa voz era dolorosamente familiar, dolorosamente conocida. Era la voz de su madre. Se lo había dicho antes de marcharse. ¿Cómo era que podía oírla? Sueños, le respondió su mente; son sólo sueños, se dijo a sí mismo. Era la única posibilidad en ese momento. Sólo sueños. Sí, tal vez sí.

Hasta entonces, en el sueño, no había notado el frío. El viento era gélido. ¿Se podía sentir el frío en un sueño? ¿Podía congelarse allí mismo? Pero lo sentía. Sentía el frío corriendo por su cuerpo. Desagradable, como si un viento gélido se estuviera introduciendo poco a poco en sus venas. Los contornos fueron desapareciendo, y todo quedó siendo un único remolino de colores.

_¿Zuko?_

La voz de Katara otra vez. No podía dejar de escucharla, ¿por qué? Era diferente a la voz de su madre. La voz de Katara la oía clara, como si le estuviera hablando directamente y la voz de su madre… sólo en su mente, una y otra vez. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

_¡Zuko!_

Despertó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y enfocó a su alrededor; esta vez nada lo deslumbro, la oscuridad era casi total. Katara lo mirada preocupada. Tenía más mantas en los brazos. La chica suspiró y sonrió un poco en cuando Zuko despertó y logró enfocarla.

—Tenías escalofríos —explicó escuetamente—, creí que necesitarías más mantas para cubrirte. —Le puso una mano en la frente, para medirle la temperatura—. Al menos se te ha bajado. Ten —le pasó las mantas, para que se cubriera un poco—. Te recuperas rápido.

—Gracias —murmuró Zuko, cogiendo las mantas para taparse.

—¿Gracias… por qué? —preguntó Katara, confundida.

—Tú me salvaste —le respondió Zuko, dirigiéndole una mirada—. Tal vez sin ti no estaría aquí… —se turbó. Nunca había estado en una situación así, tal vez nunca le había dado las gracias a nadie de esa manera. No dijo nada más, pero Katara sonrió… tímidamente.

—De nada.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, decidida a irse a dormir de una buena vez. Sin embargo, volteó a ver a ver una vez más a Zuko. Sus miradas se cruzaron un solo segundo antes de que Zuko la desviara. Sólo un segundo.

—¿Estás seguro de que ya no te sientes tan mal? —preguntó Katara dirigiéndole la última mirada de soslayo antes de salir de la habitación. Su preocupación era latente desde lejos—. Un rayo no es algo que deba tomarse tan a la ligera —dijo.

—Me siento mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Katara no durmió bien. A pesar de que sabía que tal vez las cosas ya no serían como antes y la guerra terminaría, no podía explicar que era lo que le provocaba aquel insomnio. Aún recordaba la angustia de temer que Zuko ya no despertara jamás; sabía que una parte de ese miedo seguía dentro de ella. Tal vez el insomnio era por eso.

Sólo por eso.


	4. Sombras

**Sombras**

—¿Zuko? —Katara se asomó por la puerta, después de tocar suavemente. Zuko levantó la cabeza del papel en el que había estado escribiendo hasta entonces. Esperó a que ella hablara—. Creo que Sokka y yo nos vamos. Queremos volver al Polo Sur por un tiempo, para ayudar en la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar.

Zuko suspiro imperceptiblemente, sin mirarla; Katara no lo notó en absoluto. Él se puso en pie y se acerco a la chica, que seguía parada en el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación, sin hacer nada.

—Sabía que este movimiento llegaría —dijo, con un tono un tanto nostálgico que, sin embargo, jamás le llegó a los ojos—, todos nos vamos a empezar a dispersar por el mundo. Aunque las cosas recién han empezado a ponerse bien.

—Las guerras sólo generan más peleas —dijo Katara—, sólo dejan destrucción a su paso y desgracia… hay heridas, hay muertos, hay personas que una medianoche desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro. —Bajó la vista—. Y hay sombras. Te dejan sombras en tu corazón.

_Nunca olvides quien eres…_

Zuko la miró con comprensión, pero Katara no vio esa mirada y, entonces, con un falso tono afable, que indicaba el fin de la conversación, le dijo que la acompañaría hasta donde la esperaban. No le dijo lo que pensaba en realidad, pero él también tenía su propia sombra personal.

* * *

No podía dormir. Había dado ya mis vueltas en la cama y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba incomodo en aquella cama, y no había ninguna razón aparente para eso. Llevaba días meditando muchas cosas, y una de ellas esa su madre. Si aún estaba viva, deseaba encontrarla. Y por otra parte… había vuelto a quedarse sólo. Su tío estaba en Ban Sing Se, y los demás habían partido aquella mañana. Él no podía, ahora era el Señor del Fuego. Aunque le habría encantado acompañarlos.

Pero era sólo el insomnio lo que lo comía por dentro. Estaba empezando a pensar que eran mejores las pesadillas, que el insomnio, lleno de sombras que no tenían forma. Y esa voz en su cerebro, la voz de su madre, que cada vez recordaba con mayor frecuencia.

_No olvides quien eres…_

Algunas veces intentaba descifrar que le había intentado decir aquella noche, la que desapareció de su vida. Pero por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que la buscaría, así fuera en el fin del mundo. Tenía que estar viva aún, escondida en alguna parte del reino Tierra.

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, sin poder dormir. El insomnio lo estaba matando por dentro. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, incapaz de seguir allí acostado por más tiempo, sin poder dormir. Necesitaba hacer algo, para encontrar a su madre o para cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Debía de hacer algo.

_No olvides quien eres…_

* * *

Aquella noche ella no podía dormir. Se quedo acostada, mirando las estrellas, porque no quería que nadie le preguntara por qué no podía dormir. En realidad no lo sabía. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse despierta toda la noche, pues suponía que con lo cansada que estaba, caería dormida en cuanto tocara un lugar acogedor donde poderse dormir.

La noche estaba estrellada y luminosa, a pesar de que aún faltaba para la luna llena. Tal vez demasiado luminosa para que sólo hubiera estrellas. Suspiró levemente, dándose la vuelta, hasta quedar de costado. Estaba extraña y sabía que había una razón para que estuviera así.

El paisaje parecía lleno de sombras y recuerdos sin sentido alguno. El paisaje parecía recordarle cada momento de su vida, hasta llegar al presente. Suspiró de nuevo, notando como se movía la hierba enfrente de sus ojos. Aquel momento estaba lleno de sombras que esperaba borrar.

Las guerras siempre dejaban sombras. Las guerras siempre traían desgracia y muerte a su paso. Y las guerras jamás solucionaban nada. Aquella sólo había terminado y lo que venía era la calma después de la tempestad. Una calma llena de muerte y de sombras, pero también un poco de esperanza.

Y estaba allí, sin saber que estaba compartiendo aquel insomnio con alguien más.


	5. Insomnio

**Insomnio**

* * *

—Aún tienes algo que contestarme —le dijo Zuko a su padre con una mirada fría—. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Estaba dispuesto a buscarla, así fuera en el fin del mundo.

* * *

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Ban Sing Se? —preguntó Sokka, cansado. Hacía mucho que no se quejaba de las distancias. Katara no le respondió, y Aang, concentrado en el rumbo, tampoco le dijo nada. Y le pregunta se quedo sin respuesta. Katara apenas la oyó, mientras navegaba en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

—Pronto, seguro —respondió Toph a la pregunta de Sokka—. Nos tendremos que separar allí —dijo la chica, haciendo que todos le prestasen atención por un momento—, ustedes piensan ir al Polo Sur, y allí me sentiría verdaderamente ciega. No hay tierra con la que yo pueda ver. Y quiero intentar volver con mis padres…

—Si así lo decides —dijo Aang—, entiendo que no haya nada de atractivo para ti en el Polo.

* * *

Era de noche. De nuevo. Era una de esas interminables noches de insomnio, en las que sólo se podían mirar las estrellas. Katara suspiró, detestaba no poder dormir en días como esos, cuando estaba tan cansada, pero el insomnio, una y otra vez la acosaba desde hacía tiempo. Aang, Sokka —en especial este— y Toph dormían profundamente tumbados sobre la hierba.

Katara, con un suspiro de hastío se puso en pie para alejarse de allí, para caminar un poco e intentar despejarse. Se internó entre los árboles, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos. Un par de ruidos se oyeron en la noche, pero ella no se inmutó; en otro tiempo, se habría alejado, pero después de tanto tiempo en tensión, le apetecía relajarse. Sin embargo, se topó con una sombra en el bosque.

—¿Katara? —musitó una voz que ella bien conocía.

—Eres tú —dijo ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Reino Fuego? —Se prendió un fuego ante ella, que le permitió ver el rostro de Zuko.

—Debería —dijo él, evadiéndose—. No sabía que estaban acampando cerca de aquí. —Se sentó en la hierba y Katara lo imitó—. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —preguntó.

—Yo podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo —dijo ella, sin responder.

—No podía dormir —respondió Zuko, con sencillez—. Desde hace días que me pasa. Simplemente el sueño se niega a llegar. Y contando lo de…—se calló abruptamente, para después corregirse—. Bueno, en total llevo una semana de mal sueño —concluyó, dando el tema por zanjado.

—¿Contando lo de…? —preguntó Katara, convencida de que había algo que Zuko se negaba a decirle—. ¿Contando lo de qué?

—Nada, nada.

—Sé que ibas a decir algo.

—La verdad es que no quise decir nada.

—Zuko…

—¡Lo de las pesadillas! —explotó él, haciendo que la llama que los alumbraba creciera abruptamente. Katara se quedó callada al oír eso.

—¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

Zuko desvió la mirada. No le apetecía hablar de eso. Ahora simplemente solía oír la voz de su madre en sueños. Muchas de las veces la voz de Ursa le pedía ayuda desde un lugar lejano. Y él sólo veía sombras que le cortaban el camino abruptamente. Como si algo se interpusiera entre él y su madre. Katara notó su indisposición para hablar del tema y se acercó hasta él, rodeando el fuego.

—Debí haber curado esa cicatriz cuando tuve ocasión —murmuró ella, aproximándose hasta él—, en Ban Sing Se.

—No tiene sentido pensar en eso —murmuró él—, allí cometí el peor error de mi vida. —Zuko bajó la cabeza y dejó que el cabello ocultara su rostro.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas tienes? —preguntó Katara, cambiando de tema.

—Sueño con mi madre… con su voz —respondió él tras un instante de vacilación—. Siempre es diferente. Y no es que tenga miedo… sino que, me confunden demasiado los sueños.

—Ya —musitó Karata.

—Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme de Azula —suspiró él. Le dirigió una mirada intensa a Katara—. De no ser por ti yo no estaría en este momento aquí. —Bajó la vista de nuevo—. No sé como agradecerte eso.

—No tienes porque agradecerme nada —dijo ella, rodeándolo con brazos. Él la estrechó y Katara pudo comprender que había un miedo dentro de él difícil de comprender, que ni él mismo aceptaba que existía. Por eso se mostraba reacio a hablar de todo aquello.

Fue en apenas un segundo que sus labios se rozaron. También ese momento duró un segundo; pero ambos fueron capaces de sentir la sensación tan turbadora que los había envuelto. Por un momento los brazos de Zuko parecieron no querer soltarla. Fue sólo un momento en que los labios de ambos se rozaron… pero bastó para ambos.

* * *

—Lo mejor es que vuelvas —dijo él, volteando la mirada. Pero Katara vio que aún sonreía. Cuando ella se alejó, aún tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara.


End file.
